


Belonging To You

by GroovynSpoiled (FeederMercury)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, John Deacon Virginity, Long Hair, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moaning, Multi, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, OT4, OT4 Queen, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Real People as Fictional Characters, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: John is a virgin. Freddie, Roger, and Brian help with that. Cue intense and shameless OT4 smut.





	Belonging To You

**Author's Note:**

> The version of Queen I am using in this story are fictional, not to be associated with the real members of Queen.

"Is this okay?" A heavy whisper asked in the shell of John's ear, near panting in anticipation.

John nodded as he bent himself to his hands and knees. Brian and Roger were in front of him, Roger's tongue swiping over a circular blue lollipop that filled his cheek while Brian ran his hands through John's hair lovingly. Freddie was now behind the young man, positioning himself carefully and soothingly running a hand up and down his bare back. 

It was John's first time and he wanted it to be special- and what's more special than sharing the moment with all three of your partners? It would be an understatement to say he was nervous. He had been told it would hurt a bit at first, but soon it would be pure bliss, unlike anything he'd felt before. He was more afraid of it hurting than anything else, but he was willing to try. A safe word being put in place along with Roger and Brian's comforting hand holding was more than enough to ease his anxiety.

"Are you ready?" Freddie asked gently as he positioned himself. John took a deep sigh and tightened his grip on the hands he was holding, nodding smoothly. 

He only put a bit at a time inside of him, allowing him moments to throw in the towel and use their safe word. John didn't, and nodded to allow him to keep going. Once Freddie got to the shaft, John gasped in pain and pressed his head against the bed below him. Tears began to sting his eyes and he waved a hand to show his lover it was okay to keep going. The discomfort didn't last long and soon the sensation was drowned out by a feeling of relief as the pain turned to pleasure.

John sighed as the feeling flooded his body that flushed a light pink before he leaned forth a bit and let go of Brian and Roger's hands in favor of gripping the sheets beneath him. Roger grinned and ran a hand over his head that was growing clammy with sweat while Freddie continued to push into him as tenderly as he could.

"You're doing _so_ good, baby boy..." Freddie cooed as he gripped the young man's sides easily. John was in no position to speak, instead sighing which changed into a satisfying moan midway through that made Freddie flush as well. "Are you ready now?" He asked as he lifted a finger to John's ear, running it underneath the skin.

"I'm...Ready." John whimpered impatiently. 

Freddie didn't hesitate and began to carefully push further, gliding easily into his partner before pulling back and repeating his actions. John's heart was racing, and he could practically hear his blood pumping as he whined into the bed that muffled him. Brian took John by the hair and pulled his head up, now seeing how the youngest had begun to drool with a weak smile stretched across his face. Drooping eyes looked back at him, and he couldn't be bothered to reject how he was being pulled by the hair as it was only satisfying him more.

Brian placed a hand under his chin and kissed him, sliding his tongue in which John sloppily returned before he moaned heavily into the others' mouth as Freddie bucked his hips, hitting the young man in every right way. Brian grinned as he pet John's hair while Roger popped the lollipop out of his mouth an held it out for him to try. John did as he was told and took a swipe of the candy- the blue coloring turning his tongue blue along with his saliva that now dripped out of his mouth and down his chin.

"You're so tight, baby." Freddie complimented in a growl. John panted once he sped up, and was again bowing into the mattress. "Does that feel good? Hm?"

John nodded as best he could, a tight-lipped mumble of agreement hardly escaping. Freddie caught a handful of long brown hair and dragged his head up which drew a murmur of distress.

"Tell me."

"It-It feels good," John vocalized, but it was just above a whisper. Freddie pulled him again and he whimpered through a groan as he once again shoved into him, one hand pressed against his hip.

"Tell me again, baby." He pushed with a tired smile.

"It feels amazing. Please- please harder," He begged. Freddie loosened the grip on his hair and allowed him to sink back down, his drool making a blue puddle on the white sheets. He received a soothing back rub from his partner for his efforts that he greatly appreciated.

Freddie reached his hand down John's hip and gripped his cock that was already nearly painfully hard, using the cum now dripping down the shaft as lube. John's entire body stiffened as Freddie ran his hand up and down his cock while also thrusting back and forth into him. It was almost overwhelming, and soon John couldn't do anything but bite the sheets to silence his never-ending series of pleasured moans.

"You're so beautiful-just for us..." Roger complimented as he removed the lollipop from his mouth and slid it into John's to allow him to bite into something besides the bed. He took it happily and was soon snapping on the white paper stick that hung out of his closed lips.

John panted heavily through closed lips when Freddie suddenly stopped and slid out of him, though he was too out of breath to beg him to continue. He was gently coaxed to laying on his back, his head now resting on Brian and Roger's laps Freddie sat on his legs. John looked down and watched his partner bend down and wrap his lips around the shaft of his cock, bobbing up and down roughly which sent a wave of delight through the young man that was shown by the way he threw his head back with eyes screwed shut tightly.

" _Please_ \- Oh _god_ ," He groaned through clenched teeth and heavy breathing. Roger had begun kissing his neck, and soon he couldn't help himself any longer and finished while Freddie was still on him. John moaned loudly and gruffly as he sighed. Freddie lifted and grinned before crawling over to where his chest was, running his fingers over his thin torso.

"I love you baby boy." Freddie cooed, which everyone followed and told the young man how much he was loved. "You did so well for your first time, you made us really proud."

John grinned and nodded as he ran his hand through his sweat-dripping hair. He pulled the lollipop to the side of his mouth and looked up to his partners who were staring back down at him practically with hearts in their eyes. 

"Maybe we could...Do that again in a minute?" John asked with bright red cheeks. 

"Whatever you want, my love."

 


End file.
